Various styles of socks are now available. Commercially manufactured socks are typically produced using circular knitting machines. These machines employ needles mounted on a cylinder, or sometimes a double cylinder. The cylinder spins and the needles interlock loops of yarn. In some aspects, the circular knitting process results in a circular tube that is open on both ends. Additionally, different sock styles are now available, such as a calf-length sock, a mid-calf sock, or a footie designed to terminate around the ankle of the wearer. In a typical footie-type sock, the open end (allowing entry of the wearer's foot) is typically a generally circular opening, produced by the circular knitting process, having a finished, welted cuff. This opening may result in a fit that could be improved. The sock described below is manufactured on circular knitting machines with a structure providing a better fit around the ankle area.